papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Division
camera shows one of Toyman's soldiers marching through a nighttime Metropolis. Several buildings are on fire and there are destroyed cars, knocked down light posts, and even a broken fire hydrant in the street: remnants of a brief battle. The soldier marches on towards the Daily Planet. Toyman: Haha! When Superman's away, the toys will play... soldier continues to march as a shadow flies up towards it. The figure grabs one of the arm's of the soldier and rips it out of its socket. Toyman: Huh? I could have sworn they said Superman was off world... figure stops flight in midair and then spins the toy arm around and throws it at the soldier. The arm rips a small hole in the face of the solider, but it continues to march towards the Daily Planet. The figures directly into the chest of the soldier and creates a whole right through it. Toyman: Why does this always happen to me!? figure grab the arm it threw before it lands on the ground. The figure flies around the soldier and then lands on the ground a few feet in front of the soldier. The figure swings the arm and rips the legs of the toy solider in half. The rest of the soldier collapses to the ground. The figure tosses the arm aside and lands on the ground. The figure runs into the light and can now be seen as Wonder Girl. Girl: Alright Toyman... Playtime's over... Song exits and tries to run away as there is the sound of a cell phone ringing. She continues to run after Toyman as she looks at her cell phone. The caller id shows Red Robin's face. Wonder Girl answers the phone as she continues to run. Girl: Hey Tim, why you keep calling me? Robin: I need your help... Girl: Can't right now... Dealing with Toyman... Robin: Oh, great... Superman and Superboy were just on their way to help... Girl: They won't need to do much... Anyway what ya need? Robin: Most of the League's been captured... Only Superboy, Superman, and Doctor Fate escaped... Girl: Captured, by who? Robin: Apokolips... specifically a New God named Darkseid... Girl: Sounds like a challenging threat... I'm in... Robin: Look, Cassie, I'm not calling you just because I need your help... I know you wanted us to leave the hero thing behind, but after Dick-- Girl: I know you're angry about it... But I've been thinking... continues to run. Toyman turns around a corner and then gets punched back. Superboy steps out from around the corner as Superman runs up behind him. Girl: Talk to you when I get there... camera cuts to Red Robin on the Watchtower. The rest of the team, Doctor Fate, Lagoon Boy, Guardian, and Bumblebee all arrive in room of the Watchtower where Red Robin is. Robin: See you then, Cassie... hangs up his cell and then turns to the others. Robin: Once those three arrive... We're heading for New Genesis... Robin: Are sure it's safe? Robin: It's not safe at all. In fact, this may very well be a suicide mission... Once we meet with the Forever People, they will take us right to wherever the League is... We'll need to stick together so we can make a quick escape using a boom tube... Computer: RECOGNIZED: SUPERMAN, ZERO-ONE; SUPERBOY, B-ZERO-FOUR; WONDER GIRL: B-TWO-ONE. three super heroes materialize and walk over to the group. Wonder Girl flies over to Red Robin and hugs him. Superboy: So are we going...? Flash: Is this going to be CRASH or what? rolls her eyes. The camera cuts to Desaad's lab on Apokolips. Hal Jordan is on an operating table. His power ring is underneath a microscope and metal bands are wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck. Desaad: Your power ring identifies you as Hal Jordan of Earth. Is this correct? remains silent. Desaad: Fine. Torturing it is then... cranks a dial as Hal is electrocuted via a stinger near the back of his neck that is attached to the operating table. Desaad: While I am chief torturer, I want to make this as quick as possible since there are so many of you... If I do not find what I am looking for, then you will be sent back to your cell. In the mean time, please answer me... Jordan: Yes, I am Hal Jordan... Desaad: That's all I need to know... enters the information into some sort of log and then presses a button on a machine. A screen on a computer-like device does something that looks like a scan. There is a red flash out of a bulb next to the computer. Desaad: Very well Hal Jordan... Back to your cell... presses a button that activates an intercom. Desaad: Batman next... guards come in and take away Hal Jordan. They begin to leave as the camera cuts to a boom tube opening up on New Genesis. The heroes arrive on New Genesis and are immediately greeted by the Forever People: Vykin, Bear, Moonrider, Dreamer, and Serifan. Vykin: Good to see you guys again... I was starting to worry you guys wouldn't come back... Superman: After the last time, we almost didn't want to... Bear: We don't have much time... Desaad has likely begun torturing them... Superman: Torturing the league? Why not just kill them? Serifan: That ain't how Darkseid and his crew operate... Superboy: It's also not how the Light operates... Robin: Are we certain that the Light is working with Apokolips? Vykin: Excuse me, the Light? Girl: A group of Earth villains comprised of Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, and Klarion... They had other members, but they've been missing for five years. They seem to have been abandoned by their former colleagues. Robin: They're some of the baddest of the bad... One of their agents was a new reporter named G. Gordon Godfrey... And then Hal said you guys kept talking about a Godfrey, which would connect Savage to Apokolips, and likely this Darkseid figure... Dreamer: One of Darkseid's fellows is named Glorious Godfrey. He has powers of persuasion and manipulation... A news reporter would be the perfect opportunity for the Light to control the populace... Flash: Then that confirms the connection between the Light and Darkseid... Let's crash that connection... Superman: I still don;t understand why they want, or even need the League alive... Vykin: That's just not how they operate, okay? Now are we going or what? takes out a mother box. Dreamer and Serifan also take out mother boxes. Vykin: There twenty of us and four mother boxes, so squads of five... Robin: Right. Superboy, Robin, Static, Starfire, and Moonrider, you're Alpha. Superman, Raven, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, and Serifan, you're Beta. Kid Flash, Arrowette, Doctor Fate, Dreamer, and Vykin, you're Gamma. Myself, Wonder Girl, Guardian, Bumblebee, and Bear, we're Delta. Let's get in, rescue the league, and get out... team nods their heads. The camera cuts back to Apokolips. Desaad in now testing Batman. He is being electrocuted as Desaad grows angry. He draws a knife like weapon. Desaad: You are Bruce Wayne, correct? Batman: That is... correct... Desaad: Excellent, now we may proceed... runs the same test on Batman that he ran on Hal Jordan. The light eventually lights up with an orange light. intrigued: Interesting Batman... You qualify for phase two... Commercial camera cuts to the front of a large castle on Apokolips. Four boom tubes open up and the four squads exit. Robin: Split up... Alpha take the west, Beta the east, Gamma and Delta will go inside and then split up later on. split up as the camera follows Alpha. Superboy, Robin, Static, Starfire, and Moonrider run around the edge of the castle until they get to a back entrance. Moonrider points to a spot in the wall. Robin throws a batarang at the wall. It detonates, but the wall remains in tact. Superboy: I got this... jumps and tries to punch the wall, but it remains in tact. Static electrocutes the wall and Starfire blasts star bolts at it, both to no effect. Moonrider: The wall must be enchanted... Voice: Or me... figure punches through the wall on the other side. He is a new god, an Apokoliptian. Moonrider: Mantis... Mantis: Ignorant New Genesians, always failing to realize that there is someone higher up the ladder... I was simply absorbing the energy you used to try and break the wall... Now that energy is mine... Mine to destroy you with... slowly begins to walk towards the group. Superboy is about to jump and punch him, but Moonrider holds him back. Moonrider: You cannot attack Mantis... The only way to beat him is to trick him into defeating himself... Mantis: Which means I don't need to try... I just need to ware you down... And then break you like a twig... camera cuts to Gamma Squad, now alone in a hallway of the castle. Kid Flash, Arrowette, Doctor Fate, Dreamer, and Vykin all run down a hallway and then stop as they get to a hallway. Arrowette looks around the corner. She fires an arrow at a guard. The other few guards turn towards the direction that the arrow came from, but it is already too late; Kid Flash bursts around the corner and cannonballs all of the guards into the wall. The rest of the team walks out from behind the corner and finds themselves in the prison wing. They look around and see all the members of the League around them. Everyone is unconscious except for Hal Jordan, fresh off his time in the lab. Jordan, quietly: Over here... team rushes over. Jordan: You need to open all the cells and get us out of here... Everyone is in this hallway except Batman... Some of the guards took him into that room up ahead to meat with some torturer... He asked me my name, and then ran a test and let me go... Vykin: Getting the league free from this room shouldn't be the hard part... It's fighting Desaad and the others... Arrowette: Desaad? Vykin: The torturer... He must be the one you saw inside the lab... camera pans through the door into the lab. Desaad is pacing back and forth, talking to his captive. Desaad: It is a simple enough question... Which other members of the league have the most contact with you... Batman: No. Comment. draws the knife again and holds it up to Batman's neck. Desaad: Which leaguers? Batman: Tell me what this is for and I'll gladly tell you... Desaad: You could not begin to comprehend what I am doing... I'm going to give you one more opportunity... Which leaguers? Batman: Su-superman... Wonder Wo-woman... Ba-batgirl... The latter most recently... Desaad: Superman is one of the three leaguers not in our possession, so I guess I'll start with Batgirl then... presses the intercom button again. Desaad: Batgirl next... waits for a few moments, but the guards don't arrive. Desaad: I have to do everything myself... unlocks Batman from the operating table and then grabs Batman by the arm while holding a shocking device in the other hand. Batman: You try to escape, and you die... opens the door into the hallway with the leaguers and notices the five heroes standing in it. Desaad: Forever People...! And three Earth heroes... presses a button and fires an electric shock at Batman. He kicks Batman into the wall and then begins to walk to the heroes. Desaad: I should have known... Questions *What is Desaad searching for?